1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel silicone alkoxylated esters which have terminal carboxyl groups that form salt complexes with certain amid containing cationic compounds to form very mild conditioning products suited for personal care applications like shampoos, body wash, hand wash and bath products.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a long felt need for a shampoo product that provides conditioning and softening properties when applied to the hair, and is at the same time mild to the hair, skin and eyes. This is most important in the area of baby shampoo, where tearing is an additional concern.
The classical way to get conditioning is to incorporate cationic compounds into the shampoo. These products provide acceptable softness and anti-static properties when applied to the hair, and a good after feel when applied to the skin, but are aggressive to the skin and eye, allowing for their use at low levels in general use products, and not at all in baby and sensitive skin products. Included in this group are compounds like stearyl dimethyl benzyl alkonium chloride and cetyl tri-methyl ammonium chloride. There have been few products mild enough to use in sensitive skin products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,625, incorporated herein by reference, issued March 1994 to O'Lenick et al describes a class of carboxy substituted silicone compounds useful as raw materials in the practice of the current invention. It is by proper selection of the compounds of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,625 and the cationic polymeric compound that the products of the present invention are prepared.
U.S. Patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,544, issued Feb. 2, 1971, to Haulska et al likewise discloses carboxy substituted silicone polymers. These polymers are also useful as raw materials in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention.